Svetlá v zákrutách 13-15 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Rumpel so synom Bae si žijú život obyčajných smrteľníkov, kým... Pokračovanie FF Svetlá v zákrutách 13.-15. kapitola


**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 13**_

**Pýcha**

Ležal v tráve a hľadel na oblohu. Oblakov bolo málo, ale stále sa k nim dali vymýšľať príbehy a rozprávky, ako to robieval vždy, keď mal chvíľu času. V poslednom období však na túto zábavku zabudol.

Len teraz sa mu zažiadalo odosobniť sa a vidieť sám seba ako odvážneho rytiera v brnení na koni, so zbraňami od výmyslu sveta, ako sa hrdo nesie oznámiť víťazstvo svojmu vladárovi a pokloniť sa najkrajšej z princezien...

Cez oblačné plátno mu zrazu preleteli temné krídla havrana. Jeho nepríjemný zvuk niesol sa ešte dlho povetrím, hoci vták zmizol na okraji priľahlého lesa.

Posadil sa a pozrel tým smerom.

Tvár sa mu rozjasňovala, byľka, doteraz omieľaná medzi zubami vypadla z úst. Neveril vlastným očiam.

Tam vpredu kráčalo k nemu zjavenie. V hodvábnych svetlých šatách, s ktorými sa pohrával vánok, nadnášal ich vrstvy a zas ukladal okolo spodničky, s odhalenými ramenami a okrajom živôtika zdobeným výšivkou, ktorá sa dvíhala a zas padala podľa jej nádychov, s malým žiarivým kamienkom, ktorý odrážal slnečné lúče, prevaľujúc sa v malej priehlbinke hrude a ktorý žiaril len o čosi menej ako jej oči...keď sa pozrela jeho smerom.

Zastala tiež s pootvorenými ústami a knižka jej vypadla spod pazuchy.

- Baelfire ! – zašepkala. – Baelfire ! – skríkla, podvihla si sukňu a rozbehla sa mu oproti, hoci to bolo do kopca.

- Bella ! Bella !... B – e – l – l - a ...!– tešil sa z hlások, ktoré vyslovoval.

Vrazili do seba bláznivo a roztopašne sa roztočili. Raz na jednu, potom na druhú stranu.

Odtiahol sa od nej a sklopil oči. Bola taká krásna. Bola o hlavu vyššia a mala prsia...To nečakal.

- Bae ! Môj milý jediný priateľ Bae ! Už som ani neverila, že ťa niekedy uvidím ! – držala ho za ramená a radosť jej vohnala rumenec na líca.

Bál sa zdvihnúť oči. Premohol ho pocit hanby z toho, že tu stojí špinavý, v otrhaných šatách a ona...

- ...si taká krásna... – zmohol sa iba na pár slov, kým sa mu hlas zas zadrhol v hrdle.

- Ďakujem. Bae, si galantný a milý ako vždy. Tak veľmi si mi chýbal...- objala ho. – Prečo si smutný ? Nie si rád, že ma vidíš ? Alebo...alebo... stalo sa niečo ? Niečo...s tvojím otcom ? – spýtala sa vystrašene.

Záporne pokýval hlavou.

- Otec šiel na zámok...- začal s vysvetľovaním.

- ...a ty si ho nechal ísť ? Bae ! Veď ho zatvoria ! Uväznia ! Zabijú...Bae, čo si to urobil ?! Prečo si mu v tom nezabránil ?! – potriasla s chlapcom vyčítavo.

Až teraz sa jej pozrel do očí. A usmial sa.

- Neboj sa, Bella. Nezabudli sme na tvoju tajnú skrýšu a chodbu do zámku. Šiel tam tajne. Vieš, bol presvedčený, že ti hrozí nebezpečenstvo a chcel ťa pred ním varovať... – rozprával zaujato.

Zapýrila sa a srdce jej stisol neznámy pocit.

„Riskoval svoj život kvôli mne..."

- Bella ! Bella, ty ma vôbec nepočúvaš ?! – hneval sa Bae.

- Áno, Bae... Teda, nie...vlastne...Poď, sadnime si a musíš mi všetko rýchlo porozprávať a potom musím späť do zámku... Čo ak ho chytia ? Kto mu pomôže...- ani nevedela, čo vraví, tak si radšej len zahryzla do jazyka a pevne chytila Bae za ruku.

Prekvapilo ho to, ale aj potešilo. Takto, keď sedeli vedľa seba, zdalo sa mu, že sú si roveň.

- Neviem všetko, ale stretol nejakého pocestného a ten mu vravel, že si v nebezpečenstve. Možno kvôli tej hnusnej vojne so zlobrami alebo ťa chcú vydať za niekoho hrozného a ty ho nechceš a chcú použiť čary, aby ťa donútili...Viac neviem...Bella... – povedal a posledné slovo vyslovil s takou nehou, až ju to prekvapilo tiež.

Pohladila ho po líci a v očiach sa jej zaperlili slzy.

Predsa len sú ľudia, ktorým na nej záleží...

- Všetko je to pravda, Bae...- povedala smutne a sklonila hlavu.

Už chvíľu ich z diaľky pozoroval. Nepočul, o čom sa rozprávajú, ale dobre videl, ako ho objíma, drží za rameno...ako nežne sa chytili za ruku i to pohladenie pred chvíľou.

Baelfire a Bella. Boli takí krásni. Mladí, nevinní, akoby stvorení jeden pre druhého...

Tak prečo sa mu srdce búri ?!... Prečo bolí ?!...Akým právom protestuje ?... Prečo ?... Prečo?...Nedokáže hľadieť na ich šťastie a pred očami sa mu zahmlieva od bolesti...

Držal sa palice oboma rukami a tá bezmocne praskala pod silou, akou sa do nej od zúfania opieral.

Ako skláňal hlavu, všimol si, že kúsok pred ním , v tráve, leží veľká knižka. Tá, ktorú niesla zo zámku. Iste jej vypadla...

Zodvihol ju a zaiskrilo sa mu pred očami...Videl oheň, krv a tmu. Zazrel neznáme tváre, pochodne, zbrane...a cez celý ten obraz sa zrazu zavlnila zvláštna dýka striebristej farby s vlnitými okrajmi. Oheň ju osvetľoval zo všetkých strán...

Obraz, ako sa objavil, tak aj zmizol...V ruke držal iba obyčajnú veľkú rozprávkovú knižku.

- Bae, musím ísť... Musím si byť istá, že tvoj otec je v poriadku... Ale zajtra, zajtra ma tu čakaj. Iste prídem. – usmiala sa.

Musela si vyslobodiť svoju ruku, tak pevne ju stále držal.

Ešte mu zamávala a rozbehla sa dolu stráňou, čo je sily stačili.

Ako rád by bežal za ňou...Ale nemôže. A ani nesmie...

Nemôže, kvôli nohe...Nesmie, kvôli synovi. Baelfire a Bella. Bella a Baelfire...

Zbadal ho a šťastný sa k otcovi rozbehol porozprávať, čo práve zažil za zázrak. Ešte chcel zachytiť Bellu a oznámiť jej, že otec je tu a je všetko, ako má byť...ale tá sa už vnorila do lesa.

- Bola tu, otec ! Bola tu ! A držala ma za ruku a ...- nestačil triediť dojmy.

- Viem, synku. Videl som vás... Boli ste spolu takí šťastní. – usmial sa a pritisol si ho na hruď.

- Toto je jej knižka. Vypustila ju z ruky, keď...ma zbadala. – povedal pyšne a vzal ju otcovi, ako dôkaz. – Zajtra jej ju vrátim. Príde za mnou zas... – v jeho hlase znela hrdosť a spokojnosť.

Radšej odvrátil tvár a mlčky vykročil smerom k ich domu.

Bae otvoril knižku, ale príbehy radšej počúval, ako ich čítal. Pribuchol ju teda, keď sa z nej vytrčil kus papiera. Pomaly ho vyťahoval spoza prebalu. Keď už bol celý vonku, skamenel sklamaním.

Bola to jemná detská kresbička, z ktorej sa na neho dívali dobre známe oči.

Oči jeho otca.

Pozrel sa smerom, kde sa zmenšovala jeho krívajúca silueta.

- Ty si to...vedel...-

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 14**_

**...a predsudky**

Pod nohami sa im ozýval hurhaj. Bol iný ako typický krčmový každodenný. Dnes sa chlapi odchádzajúci do vojny so Zlobrami lúčili so slobodou a niektorí aj so životmi.

Pili, hodovali, kričali, plakali, spievali si ťahavé melódie i roztopašné popevky, akoby hlukom chceli vyplašiť nepriateľa, alebo zakryť strach z toho, čo ich čaká.

Ako mu len závideli skľavenú nohu mysliac si, že sa práve vrátil z boja a hoci chceli, aby s nimi zostal a pil na ich zdravie a hlavne rozprával, čo zažil, zdvorilo odmietol a s Baelfirom sa utiahli do malej izbičky nad hostincom.

Mal nad čím premýšľať. To, čo ráno počul na zámku od Sira Mauricea s Gastonom mu robilo vrásky. Ples bude o pár dní...ale bude to stačiť na nejaký plán...? Aký plán ? ...

Bae zúrivo odhodil knižku na nízky stôl, až sa Rumpel obzrel, strhol zo seba plášť a ľahol si na posteľ v kúte, ani ju neodostelúc. Otočil sa k stene a tváril sa, že spí.

Usmial sa zhovievavo jeho smerom, zdvihol pohodený plášť i šál, prevesil všetko cez stoličku, jemne to prihladiac.

Zapálil sviečku, odstrojil sa, sťažka si sadol, pošúchal tvár drapľavými rukami a začal premýšľať. Ako bojovať s čarami ...Maleficent je vraj krutá zlá víla, ktorú neúspechy, čo je možno na jednej strane aj potešujúce, vyprovokovali k ešte väčším ohavnostiam, ako pred nimi. Takže svetielko nádeje stále nikde.

- Bae...teba nezaujíma, čo som sa dozvedel na zámku ? – spýtal sa po chvíli márneho kombinovania a hľadania riešenia.

- Nie ! Je to tvoj problém ! Sám si ho rieš... – odvetil stroho.

Asi únava. Pokýval hlavou Rumpel chápajúco. Oprel si aj sám hlavu o ruku a pritiahol k sebe knižku, čo ležala na kraji stola.

Jej knižka. Koľkokrát asi prechádzala po nej svojimi útlymi prstami, prevracala stránky, obťahovala obrázky...? Usmieval sa a letmo sa dotýkal písmen a okrajov stránok, akoby to bola...ona. Odtiahol ruku pri tej myšlienke a potriasol hlavou, aby rýchlo, rýchlo zmizla...nešlo to ani rýchlo, ani nijako. Povzdychol a snažil sa už len nezaujato obracať stránky v knihe.

Bae počúval. Vnímal ich šuchot a čakal, kedy prestane...

Otočil poslednú z nich a našiel papierik. Pokrčený, zošúchaný, z jednej strany čistý, z druhej...

- Bella ... – vyšlo mu z úst.

Baelfire sa prudko otočil k nemu.

Síce videl, ako sa trasie s papierikom v ruke a s druhou na perách, ako má doširoka otvorené oči od prekvapenia, čo uvidel...neveril mu. Už mu nikdy nebude môcť veriť...

Pozrel na Bae a bolo mu ešte horšie..

- To...nemusí ešte nič znamenať. – skúsil klamať synovi aj sám sebe.

- Ako si len mohol ?! – zakričal nešťastne Bae a otočil sa zas k stene.

- Nevedel som, netušil som... – hľadal slová.

- Neverím ti !... To preto si sa chcel vrátiť ! ...Nie kvôli mne !... Kvôli sebe !... Aby si mohol byť s ňou ! Máš ju rád ! ...A stretávate sa... niekde... tajne... – mrmlal do steny zranený mladík.

- Nemám ju rád...teda... mám ju rád, ale inak, ako si myslíš...- habkal Rumpel. – Bae, Bae ! Teba mám rád! Iba teba, ver mi synak..Pre teba to všetko robím. Záleží mi len na tebe... – kľakol si k posteli a hladkal ho po plačom roztrasených ramenách.

Na chvíľu zmeravel. Otočil sa, utrel si nos a povedal rovno.

- Tak to dokáž !... Bella je moja...Dobre ? – spýtal sa detsky nevinne.

Smutne sa usmial a prikývol. Myslel to v tento moment vážne, ale už v nasledujúcom ho ten ďalší prefackal výčitkami svedomia.

- Ja nie som tvoj sok, chlapče. Ja nie...- povedal ticho. – Ale Gaston, jej snúbenec. O pár dní bude ples na zámku a tam chcú oznámiť dátum svadby. Ale predtým chcú Bellu nejako začarovať, aby so všetkým ochotne súhlasila... – rozpovedal mu, čo sa dozvedel.

- Zabijeme Gastona ! – odvetil mu Bae odhodlane.

- Nie, nie, my nie sme vrahovia ! To si zapamätaj ! – povedal prísne Rumpel a vstal. – Musíme vymyslieť niečo iné. Chcú na to použiť Maleficent...-

- Tú čarodejnicu, zlú vílu, čo uspala Ruženku ? – utieral si Bae stále tečúci nos do rukáva.

- Tú. Presne tú. – zamyslel sa opäť. - Je však jeden... človek, ktorý je mocnejší ako ona... –

- Už iba... Temný pán...- doplnil Bae.

- ...ale za jeho služby sa platí...len keby som mal čím...len keby som vedel ako...- rozmýšľal Rumpel nahlas.

Vtom sa rozleteli okenice a prudký vietor z vonka zvalil sviečku na stole. Rozkotúľala sa po nerovnom povrchu, prskajúc všade vosk a zastala až pri knižke. V blesku sa tá chytila horieť.

Obaja vystrašene vyskočili a zachraňovali, čo sa dá. Cez knihu prehodili plášť, ale pažravý oheň zachvátil už dosky stola a rozplazil sa po celej izbe, akoby bola obliata pálenkou.

- Preč ! Musíme rýchlo preč, inak zhoríme ! ...Utekaj Bae ! Utekaj !... Stretneme sa v lese...Bež, synku ! Bež ! – kričal Rumpel a zúfalo balil vzácnu knižku do plášťa, aby ju ochránil pred plameňmi.

– Otec ! Otec !...Kde si ?! – strácal sa chlapcov hlas v dyme.

Všetko v mžiku zachvátili plamene.

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 15**_

**Straty**

Utekal, koľko mu krivá noha dovoľovala. Za ním sa ozýval krik a šialené výkriky dedinčanov pokúšajúcich sa uhasiť náhly požiar, čo sa už rozrastal i na okolité domy.

Zúfalo sa obzeral, či nezazrie niekde syna. Ešte na schodisku držal sa ho za ruku, ale potom ho musel spustiť bočným okienkom, aby mal istotu, že sa včas dostane von do bezpečia. On utekal naokolo.

Vonku bola tma, tak ho v tej spleti nešťastných ľudí už nevedel objaviť. Darmo kričal jeho meno, strácalo sa v hluku podobne hľadajúcich svojich blízkych.

Štveral sa teda na kopec k lesu. Snáď už je tam...Snáď to zvládol sám...Snáď...

Napriek ťažkému terénu a problémom s chôdzou stále o hruď bláznivo pritláčal knihu zabalenú v plášti. Ani sám nevedel, prečo ju nezahodí, nebola taká dôležitá ako život jeho jediného syna a predsa...nedokázal od nej odtrhnúť ruku, akoby mu k nej bola prirástla.

Za chrbtom počul dupot a erdžanie koní štvaných po nehostinnom teréne.

Už nemal kam ujsť.

Skupinka jazdcov s fakľami v rukách si ho všimla.

- Ahaho !... Ďalší z uprchlíkov !... Piaga jedna špinavá ! ...Aj strechu nad hlavou si radšej zapália, len aby nemuseli narukovať, darebáci !... Ale to si odpykajú. ...Pochytám ich všetkých do jedného... zbabelcov... – rozčuľoval sa vojak v sedle krúžiaci okolo Rumpla.

Ten nevedel, kam skôr pozrieť. Jazdcov bolo niekoľko, vliekli za sebou skupinku mužov zviazaných silnými povrazmi jedného o druhého, čo pochytali ešte v dedine a vo voze, čo ťahali zrobení úbožiaci namiesto koní sa tiesnili ďalší uväznení.

Keď sa im lepšie prizrel, zbadal, že sú to sotva odrastení chlapci, vlastne ešte deti.

- No, čo zízaš, ako by si samotného diabla videl, ty ogrgeň ?! – rozrehotal sa ďalší z vojakov.

Rumpel sa pokúsil kráčať dozadu pred fŕkajúcim, prednými kopytami nervózne zaberajúcim koňom. Vtedy si všimli, že kríva.

- Tento nie je náš ! Je to len kalika !...Žobrák akýsi skľavený, aby ho parom opľul ! – jedoval sa jazdec.

- Vrav ! Bol si vo vojne ? – nahol sa jeden z vojakov zo sedla a vrazil mu rúčku bičíka pod bradu.

- Bol, pán veliteľ... – zajachtal.

- Ale asi si sa moc neosvedčil, ty chamraď neogabaná ! – drgol do neho, až spadol, knihu však nespustiac.

- Čo to tam máš také vzácne, há ? Nože ukáž ? – zoskočil z koňa vojak ako hora a vytrhol mu knihu z náručia.

Rozbalil ju a vybuchol do smiechu, až sa hora ozývala.

- Tak toto som jakživ nevidel, ani keď som tri dni ožratý vyspával sa mi nezosnívalo, že raz stretnem bývalého vojaka s rozprávkovou knižkou pod pazuchou...- rehotal sa až sa zajakával.

Náhle jeho rehot prešiel do zúrivosti.

- Nie je ti hanba ?!... Takto sa správa vojak ?! Takto ideš príkladom zverbovancom ?!– ukázal smerom na zviazaných chlapov.

- Ja ti ukážem, ako sa má správať vojak ! Hrmeň Bohov do teba páralo ! Vstaň ! – zdrapil ho za košeľu a druhou rukou udieral, kde zasiahol.

Z krovia vybehol chlapec a vyrazil proti vojakovi.

- Nechajte ho !... Dajte mu pokoj ! ...Nič vám neurobil ! – vrhol sa na vojaka a mlátil ho malými päsťami do hrude.

Vojak zmĺkol a potom sa bavil na útoku a nechal chlapca nech sa unaví.

- Bae ! Nie, Bae, prestaň, synak...To nemôžeš... – ťahal ho Rumpel od napadnutého.

- Tak toto je tvoj syn, ty čvarga ?! – spýtal sa vojak zachytiac chlapcovi ruku.

- Môj, pane, neubližujte mu, prosím...- kľakol si Rumpel na kolená a zopäl ruky.

- Tak si ber z neho príklad ! ...Takto sa správajú smelí vojaci ! – trmácal Bae za ruku a ten sa stále nevzdával a pokúšal sa udrieť vojaka kdekoľvek zasiahol.

Ostatní okolo sa na celej scéne len smiali ako besní.

- Dosť, nemáme viac času ! - odhodil chlapca bokom a nakázal, aby ho naložili do voza. - Práve som ti naverboval syna ! Urobím ti z neho chlapa, akým ty už nikdy nebudeš ! – kopol šľapou do Rumplovej hrude, až ho vyvalilo. – Ty si tu skapíňaj a utešuj sa rozprávkami, zbabelec všivavý ! – odpľul si ešte jeho smerom, naskočil na koňa a dal povel na odchod.

Kým sa spamätal, boli preč. Les bol tichý, že sa takmer zdalo, akoby tu nikdy žiadni vojaci ani neboli.

Bezmocne hľadel okolo seba do tmy, Bae tam nebol. Zbytočne kričal, volal, zariekal sa...Odpovedalo mu len ticho.

Spoza stromov vyšiel mesiac a osvietil čistinku. Zdvihol hlavu a uvidel v jeho svite zvláštny lesk. Vychádzal z knižky, ktorú vojak odhodil, keď ho Bae napadol.

Priplazil sa k nej. Bola takmer zničená, obhorená a zároveň navlhnutá od nočnej rosy, ale spoza ohňom poškodeného obalu trčalo čosi lesklé. Načiahol sa za tým a vytiahol z nej...dýku.

Tú, ktorú videl, keď sa knihy dotkol prvýkrát...Striebristú so zvlneným okrajom...

„_Jediné, čo si budeš pamätať je, kde nájdeš moju dýku a keď ma zavoláš...zabiješ ma."_ Zaznela mu v ušiach veta, ale nevedel si spomenúť, kde a od koho ju počul.

Jeho zúfalstvo dosahovalo vrchol Rozum prestal spolupracovať, telo sa triaslo, nevedel, čo robiť...nevedel, čo robí...

Vytrčil dýku dohora a nahlas prečítal meno z nej...

- Už som si myslel, že si na mňa zabudol...Rumpelstiltskin ! – ozvalo sa mu spoza chrbta.


End file.
